


A map that should be easy to play in

by Cookeddogging



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookeddogging/pseuds/Cookeddogging
Summary: Quentin likes to take any opportunity to escape, regardless of who's on the floor dying. Yet something about this guy gives him a change of heart.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A map that should be easy to play in

God, this match sucks. 

Even though Ormond has a reputation of being one of the most feasible places to get the hell outta here, artists Nea Karlson and Jeff Johansen were occupying Rin by flailing their arms around hopelessly whilst hoisted on some metal. The two of 'em were fairly close to one another, cursing Quentin for taking his sweet time to shimmy his way to them, even though he was in proximity of the phase walker who was searching for the remaining survivors. She knew one of them was nearby with the help of barbecue: impatient, she began her guessing game with several lockers that stood near Karlson, frantically slamming and shutting the doors, a furious wail contriving from her. 

Not only was this a tedious situation for the unhooked pair, but the young woman never failed to make Quentin sympathize with this former schoolgirl; like him, she dealt with a problematic family, yet in her case, her father clearly wasn't intent on supporting her or her mother. Something terrible happened to her, and Quentin knew. So he often tried to understand her to an extent. However, his goal was to simply leave this ski resort, since he had a bad experience with Frank here not too long ago. He'd be a total hypocrite if he said that these teens were problematic, yet the constant angst he witnesses with the foster child is ridiculous. But yeah, essentially every young adult is somewhat troubled. Take this new guy for example: couldn't complete a gen flawlessly for the life of him, so he was met with a hand to the back of his collar, the redundant, arrogant... 

He may as well take advantage of Steve's possible end. It only made sense. The new pair may as well learn to get comfortable with this constant suffering. Nothing the two of them can do about it, really. He made a quick dash towards the beanied-wearing woman, and hauled her up, then set her down. She wheezed, thanking the other beanie-wearer, and instantly went to meet with the other artist and helped him out. She was a bit out of character for being this altruistic, but at this point she just wanted to leave just as much as Quentin did. With that, the three of them set of to finish the remaining two gens while the former popular student was heard lamenting the possible outcome meant for him. Quentin couldn't relate to him much, yet after he'd just pitied the killer, his piteous mood lingered. It honestly didn't matter who this person was. It pained Quentin to see any peers, especially the other males, aching to the point where their masculinity can't apply in this world. He felt that. 

Quentin trudges along the outside of the building and makes his way to the second floor, searching for any items, particularly a flashlight, for future use. He finds exactly that in a room and reaches to grab it before he is able to see Steve's aura for a second, getting carried by a distraught Rin. He abandons the flashlight and watches Nea and Jeff prepare a toolbox a distance ahead outside. He exhales a breath and exerts a stressed feeling before he thinks of the few choices for him: assist Steve and possibly escape with the three of them, or escape with the two artists. His good nature overpowers his selfishness, and he parts his hair under his beanie before setting off to help him. A trail of marks follow the insomniac while he paces in the direction of the jock, wishing for about a half a second that he had the jock's stamina. He knew it may have been pointless, but he also knew he needed to get him out and the need to help him escape was stronger than sense, stronger than reason. Quentin struggles to get her to let go of him, and before Steve decides to give in to her, she's blinded the same flashlight that Quentin had found moments ago, only it was being used by Nea.

Rin has shown potential to the entity, more than that of her father, at least; he simply demonstrated a man who allowed his finances and unemployment get the best of him, and his careless decisions led to the death of her, and, more importantly, her mother. The two of them were willing to help her father, and as the only other family member who was mentally stable enough to be sufficient for her family...That trauma ruined her. And her family. With the help of the entity, she became an experienced killer in only a matter of time. The Entity had been quick to show her the price of vengeance. It was so damn unfair of her father to expect any positive outcomes after he’d tortured and murdered the two of them. So being fazed by a flashlight angered her. There was no reason why the Spirit needed to give this irritating lady artist any mercy at all for pain, no reason in the world. There was no reason, no reason…unless it was a reward, an earned kindness from someone that she continues to care deeply for: her mother, of course, and the Entity, manifesting herself during Rin's demise at a moment's notice. Rin was ever so grateful for her existence.

Quentin and Nea attempt to block Rin a few meters away from a hook, allowing some time for Steve to free himself from her grasp. Although it's a fairly unusual strategy, to allow oneself to take a blow to the back, it's a strategy that, according to the three of them, appears to be working. Not to be questioned by her motive, Rin manages to pressure Quentin to step aside, and causes Nea to vanish. Three dying bodies did not sound appealing to niether of them. Her malice sets in, yet for a long time, the Spirit stood in silence and simply stared at him. Considering, perhaps, that sacrificing the quartet would be unrelated to her rage. She downs him anyway, the motion of her blade speaking for the restrained anger lurking just under the surface, while Steve bolts without any hesitation. Oh, how the tables have turned for Quentin. He attempted to move away. He knew what would follow. Knew and dreaded it. His chest getting pierced soon, fighting only a part of the Entity in a useless method of surviving. He could already feel the phantom pain from the limitless number of trails. A wretched cry, somewhere between a sob and a hushed scream, bursts out of Quentin, and the former jock could hear it clearly, pausing mid sprint.

Surprisingly, Steve manages to run the phase walker for quite some time, despite her being a relatively quick slayer. The jock manages to draw her away long enough for Jeff to rush to Quentin's side, helping him up. Quentin's head snaps forward in an attempt to keep the jock in his sight; she's circling him around a couple of walls, with only their silhouettes appearing through the fog and glances around hoping that by some chance, Nea would appear in front of the Spirit, working her magic and obstructing her chances of downing Steve yet again. That isn't the case for him, and in a matter of seconds Steve is on the ground yet again. Slowly, almost mockingly, Rin follows the path of Steve’s eyes. An insidious smile covered her face. Wordlessly, the jock shook his head in slow denial as his heart thudded against his ribs. He yells himself hoarse. He yells until his voice gives out, dissolving into miserable, hiccuping sobs. Around him, the sounds others' footsteps, of comfort, had stopped.

Someone had finished the last gen. Adrenaline and fear raced through Quentin's veins, encouraging him to run and hide when it was pointless to do so. Half a dozen internal pleas ran through his mind only to die on his lips when he discovered that she has rancor. None of them had paid attention to it, especially Steve: his status was the reason that Rin didn't bother to waste time on Quentin. In only a moment, mentally and emotionally, Quentin felt more fragile than he'd like to believe, and these momentary traits made him feel like such a vulnerable, useless teammate. For a moment, the insomniac dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, the phase walker was going to grant Steve some sort of reprieve. He should have known better. Rin allowed Steve to struggle. It wasn’t as though he could get up in time, after all.

The three rush to help a crawling Steve, pleading them to help. Before Quentin has time to place a gentle hand on his wounds, he sees Steve get sliced by the japanese woman, inches away from him. Steve's body plummets to the ground. Steve's body begins to go numb fast. The warmth that radiates off of the darkly clothed insomniac kneeling beside him was painfully welcome in this chilly weather, despite the fact that the person who was providing that warmth didn't care for his safety not that long ago. He feels remorse and camaraderie towards the young man. Quentin places an earnest peck on his cheek, and leaves to assist his team.


End file.
